Mass Effect: After Earth ChroniclesNews Stories
by Charlie Chatham
Summary: Ten years have passed since the Reaper Invasion and life continues for the galactic community. Catch up to the latest news reports from around the galaxy with the Alliance News Network. Fictionalized background for my main story: Mass Effect/After Earth Chronicles.
1. ANN Entertaiment News

From: Alliance News Entertainment Desk

December 27, 2195

2196: The Year of the Biovids

By Joan Calder

MILGROM, BEKENSTIEN - 2196 will be the "Year of the Historical Vid," claims vid critic Roger Eberron of _Milgrom Morning News_. A dozen vids based on historical evens will be released next year as studios across the galaxy rush to cash in on the tenth anniversary of the Battle of Earth.

The year kicks off with an action/drama vid "based on true events", _Archangel: Omega Nights_ staring Anton Vilius as the mysterious vigilante that shook up the Omega underworld and managed to unify the station's worse merc bands against him. Michael Betchel of **Miraflor Studios** is so confident of the new franchise that he personally signed the Turian action star to a multi-vid contract for an as of yet unspecified amount. At least two other movies _Archangel: Illum Dawn_ and _Archangel: Citadel Days_ were filmed concurrently with _Omega Nights_to be released in 2197 and 2198 with more on the pipeline.

New Krogan documentaries are also on the pipeline. After the success of _Wrex?, Sheppard! _a documentary about the relationship between Urdnot Wrex and Admiral Shepard, **Set the Record Straight** productions is set to release_ Shamans & Battlemasters!_, the story of the greatest leaders in Krogan history. In a press release Urdnot Talmok said, "We hope to revive interest in Krogan history and clarify a lot of misconceptions about our people while presenting an entertaining and accurate portrayal." Set the Record Straight gained a reputation for well researched documentaries that do not flinch when it comes to the visceral truth.

The Human/Turian partners at Nova Star Productions hope to hit it big with back to back docudramas: _Sapphire_ and _Die for the Cause: Miracle at Palaven_. The first recounts the heart wrenching tale of a former colonial militiaman caught with his family on Earth during the Reaper Invasion. Separated from his Asari wife, Ricardo Alvieri fights through the streets and tropical forest of the Caribbean island of Puerto Rico with his newborn baby in his arms. _Miracle_portrays the heroic sacrifice of a group of young Turians as they see their community torn apart by the Reapers and the sacrifices they make to stop them. Twenty percent of the profits will go to charities for Alliance and Turian war widows and orphans.

In other news, the Quarian New Wave continues with three new films: a surrealist-existentialist _Preserver Awakening_, the organic-synthetic comedy _Those Two Geth_, and the coming-of-age drama _Merchant Fleet_. Critics hail this explosion of new quarrian cinema as,"Breathing a new air of artistic expression and realism to modern holographic entertainment." Vigor vas Rannock, director of _Preserver Awakening, _won several Academy of Holographic Arts' awards for _We Will Be Free_ and _Synchronicity_.

The producers of the _Blasto_ series hope to hop on the proverbial bandwagon with _Blasto 8: Collect This!_This time Blasto faces down an organized slaver ring run by Collectors in the Terminus systems. The Hanar Anti-Defamation has abandoned plans to boycott the movie. A spokesperson for the league said, "This one realizes the futility of past protests and will endeavor to bring consciousness to the public by other means."

The last entry vid comes from former _ANN_ anchor Diane Allers, _Battlespace: The Real Story_. Built as the story of a war correspondent during the Reaper invasion it is seen by many as a bid to restart her scandal riddled career. The scandals include but are not limited to, buying illegal biotic breast/buttocks enhancement packages, transmitting nude images of herself in various explicit positions (and with several expensive erotic toys of Asari make) on Alliance classified channels and criticizing former _ANN_ anchor Emily Wong reporting on the Reaper Invasion (during which she lost her life). Her reputation suffered further after two tell all books by former spouses; _My Time in Allers_ by Marco Blond and _Media Viper_by Samantha Traynor. Suffice it to say that expectations are low, to say the least.

_Joan Calder is a correspondent for ANN Entertainment Division._


	2. ANN:Timeline with Richard Garrett

_**ANN**_: _**Timeline**_ with Richard Garrett

_ANN_ Central Studios, Vancouver, North American Union

**Richard Garrett**- This is Sunday, January 3rd 2196 and welcome to the first program of the year. With us in the studio we have Lydia Mugabe from the University of Cambridge, UK, professor of military history and regular contributor to _Forward_, the Alliance premier military publication. From Helsinki we have Jakob Johansen, author of _Colonial Commerce_, and from _ANN_'s news desk on the Citadel, Amita Qasid. Welcome all to the program. Let's start with you Lydia. What do you make of the increasing militarization of the human colonies in the Skillian Verge?

**Lydia Mugabe**- It is not an unexpected trend. Even before the Reaper Invasion the colonies suffered from multiple attacks by pirates, merc bands, slavers and Collectors. Simply put, the Alliance expanded farther than it could project power and the colonist suffered the consequences. Only those colonies that developed extensive organic defenses, such as Feros and Eden Prime, have weathered these assaults well, if not without significant losses.

**Richard Garrett**- So Lydia, you agree with critics that current Alliance strategy is a failure?

**Lydia Mugabe**- The current doctrine _is_ adequate when dealing with conventional forces like the Turians at Shanxi, but against irregular units who use hit and run attacks, it is useless. If the Alliance is not willing to commit to stronger patrols like the Turians, then it will have to rely on strong planetary militias.

**Richard Garrett**- But the Alliance is in no position to protect every single colony, not after the destruction of so many ships at the hands of the Reapers?

**Lydia Mugabe**- Either we empower the colonies or we give them up.

**Richard Garrett**- Jakob, can we, humanity I mean, give up colonizing space, at least for the time being?

**Jakob Johansen**- Absolutely not! Earth dependens on extra solar resources more than ever. The war devastated the planet's infrastructure. Without critical shipments of grain from Benning, Earth's recovery would stall if not collapse. We need the colonies.

**Richard Garrett**- Earth needs the colonies, but Amita, with a galaxy wide trade picking up, do the colonies need Earth and the Alliance?

**Amita Qasid**- Only if they want to trade with the rest of the galaxy. With the Asari still embroiled in their civil war and the Salarian still dealing with the aftermath of the post-war coup, power shifted to the Human and Turian representatives in the Council. It was Commander Shepard, now Admiral Shepard, who united the galaxy against the Reapers and he still a Spectre which gives him significant clout with the Citadel races.

**Richard Garrett**- Yet the Council has a poor record when it comes to protecting Human interest. It could not even defend itself against Sovereign.

**Amita Qasid**- The Human and Turian councilor tend to speak as one these days. We need each other, at least for the foreseeable future.

**Lydia Mugabe**- Not surprising considering that Turian and Human fleets form the backbone of the Citadel forces.

**Richard Garrett**- What about concerns that militarization of the colonies also means the privatization of military power?

**Jakob Johansen- **Private capital financed human colonization. Without it humanity would not have expanded as quickly as it did.

**Lydia Mugabe-** True, but we seen what private armies will do if motivated only by profit or worse ideology. Just look at Cerberus.

**Jakob Johansen-** We can not judge all corporations by Cerberus standards. Besides as you said, Lydia, if the Alliance can not protect the colonies then investors will look to other ways to protect their investment.

**Lydia Mugabe**- But without proper oversight we would end up with more criminals like the **Blue Suns** or **Eclipse**. We can not afford more criminals in the Verge.

**Richard Garrett-** So what is the solution?

**Amita Qasid-** Many in the Alliance Parliament are proposing expanding the Colonial Affairs Office to include a department of colonial security. Colonial Affairs has had great success in creating public-private partnerships for colonial settlement.

**Lydia Mugabe-** I doubt it will work without a serious investment in time and resources from the Alliance military.

**Richard Garrett**- Well on that optimistic note we close today's program. If you want to know more about the topics discussed today or contact any of our guests, go to our extranet page under ANN-Timeline. Thank you for watching and we will see you next week.


	3. ANN: New Frigates for the Fleet

_ANN_ News Desk

From Alliance News Desk on the Citadel

February 8, 2186

System Alliance Fleet on the Mend

By Amita Quita

PRESIDIUM, CITADEL- Tyr Shipyard LTD announced the completion of the first of a new class of Alliance frigate, the SSV _Kursk. _Based on the layout of the SSV _Normandy _SR-2, the _Kursk_ represents the cutting edge of ship technology in Citadel space. She is the first of twenty new frigates ordered to fulfill a requirement for a long range scouting vessel to patrol the outer human colonies and provide support to Alliance Special Forces. Although the specifics of the frigates systems are still classified, sources claim it will share many of the same capabilities as the SR-2.

Our resident military expert Admiral (ret.) Boris Mikhailovich explains that, "While expensive, the SR series has proven itself in countless engagements."

At least one in every five ships will also have advanced command and control systems installed.

The ships will be built in four tranches with _Kursk_, _Sevastopol_, _Tobruk_, _Kasserine _and _El-Alamein_ forming the first tranche. The other tranches are scheduled for the next two years:

Second Tranche: _Lepant_o, _Malta_, _Bannockburn_, _Crécy_, _Tours_ expected in 2197

Third Tranche: _San Carlos_, D_ien Bien Phu, Mitla_, _Inchon_ and _Asal Uthar _expected in 2198

Fourth Tranche: _Cannae_, _Marathon_, _Thermopylae_, _Kadesh_, _Issus_ expected in 2199

The Alliance also ordered new dreadnaughts with the first, SSV _Krakatau,_ to be finished no later than 2197.


	4. ANN: Bekenstein Rebirth

_ANN_ Headlines Now

February 9, 2196

**Bekenstein Rises Again **

By Iris Dunnigan

MILGROM, BEKENSTEIN- Some are calling Bekenstein, the "Phoenix Colony" after its meteoric rise from the ashes of the Reaper Invasion. Unlike other key galactic trading centers such as Illium, enemy forces did not occupy the planet proper, choosing instead to bomb it from orbit. This sped up the liberation process and allowed for an early rebuilding boom.

Companies such as Ekloss Combine, Devlon Industries and Wise AgriCorp have set up headquarters in Milgrom, taking advantage of favorable tax rates, cheap labor and the protective umbrella of the Alliance Fleet stationed in the system (see Alliance 9th Fleet).

Refugees from Citadel space including Asari, Batarians, Humans and Turians flock to the colony in hopes of finding work in colonial reconstruction. As a result violent crime is on the rise although the governor, Margaret Shay, dismissed these reports as, "The teething pains of a colony poised to become the new multicultural nexus of galactic commerce."


	5. Gaming Galaxy with Grick

Gaming Galaxy with Grick

Serpent Nebula, Widow System, the Citadel, Zakera Ward, February 8, 2196

Grick: Hello and welcome to Gaming Galaxy the largest extranet gaming show in the galaxy, coming straight from Zakera Ward. And let me tell you this is way cooler than manning a game shop. I mean, you can only sweep the floor or stack OSDs so many times a day. But enough of that lets get the show started. With us today we have Ben Sterling, game critic for the extranet gaming mag, the _Eludist_. Welcome to the program.

Ben: Glad to be here.

Grick: You heard the news about _Galaxy of Fantasy_ reached twelve billion subscribers last month, breaking its pre-war record while _N7: Code of Honor__**: Shadow Ops**_ failed to reach one billion last year. What do you make of this?

Ben: First of all, I don't know what _Elegant Artists_ were thinking about when they decided to take on the granddaddy of extranet games with a glorified multiplayer campaign.

Grick: But multiplayer sells.

Ben: When done well, yes. But the _N7_ series was good when it concentrated on the single player game. It had a solid, if at times formulaic story but great characters and good action sequences. Although the vehicles sections always left something to be desired.

Grick: Yeah I got some mail from Alliance marines saying that the Mako wasn't meant to be driven up the side of a sheer cliff. It also helps GoF that Passive Sight has aggressively marketed to Krogans and Quarians.

Ben: And unlike Elegant Artists they have done it well. Three new expansions: _City of the Ancients_, _Blood Arena_ and _Metal Storm_ were made with Krogans and Quarians in mind. They took their approach to Turian mythology and rolled with it. Rannock and Tuchanka are the two biggest gaming markets right now. You have millions with access to improved extranet bandwidth now that the military has switched a lot of their communications to quantum entanglement. Cheaper is better.

Grick: But BA and MS stirred a storm of controversy about exploiting negative cultural stereotypes about Geth, Krogans and Quarians.

Ben: It stirred short lived controversy from idiots who didn't play the game, just like _Grand Terminus Alliance_ did back in the day. Once people got to play the game they saw it was just another tempest in a teapot. Besides these are not the Hannar we are talking about. The execs at _Passive Sight_ know better than to mess with them, less they send a couple of Drell to "clean up" their offices.

Grick: I wouldn't want that either. But we haven't talk about the, what do humans call it, the "pachyderm-

Ben: Elephant in the room and it stinks like a giant pile of poop in the middle of the carpet.

Grick: The _N7_ storyline?

Ben: Exactly. To be honest I didn't mind it myself, mostly because I came to the game with low expectations. I mean, you know how I am about remakes and sequels.

Grick: I do.

Ben: Well, the thing is that it upset a lot of their hardcore fans, the ones that didn't download the game from a pirate site out in the Terminus systems. The last fifteen minutes of the game is not the place for you to go off the rails, story wise.

Grick: How about the tons of free multiplayer maps and the promised of a "revised" ending?

Ben: I am of two minds, Grick. On one hand, if _Elegant Artists_ believes this is the story they wanted to tell, then they should say so and stick with it. On the other hand if they screwed up, they should admit it and apply Occam's razor to the thing and be done with it. No need to remake the remake. The free maps are just a cheap PR move to keep the multiplayer side going and the fans happy. I don't do multiplayer either. A game should stand on its single player mode unless like _GoF_ it was meant to be multiplayer from the get go.

Grick: Which _N7_ was not?

Ben: No. It was a good shooter with a decent story and interesting third person mechanics not a massive extranet monstrosity for everyone and their Asari grandmother to play with.

Grick: Well our time is up, thank you for stopping by Ben.

Ben: Thank you for having me.

Grick: Next week we will talk about the new features of _GoF: Metal Storm_ and a slew of vid tie-ins starting with _Archangel: Omega Nights_. Until then, see you around the Wards!


	6. Chapter 6

From the _Alliance News Network_ Finance Desk

March 15, 2196

**A Wild Day on the Galactic Market**

by Arlina Andriametti

_ANN_ NEWS CENTER, THE CITADEL- Galactic stock market indexes rose across Citadel space after the Quarian Merchant Fleet (Market Index-QMF) reported a 22% rise in profits in the last quarter followed by a joint announcement with Trans-Luna Constructions to build a new class of modular transports based on the popular Kowloon class of human starships. Barla Von, a top Volus financial expert described the new partnership as, "The Deal of the Century. Parts and equipment for the new ships will be built across Citadel space in Alliance, Human, Volus and Quarian shipyards. It should restore a significant portion of the tonnage lost in the Reaper War."

But stocks plunged after news of a brazen attack on the home of Steiner-Satori on the outskirts of Milgrom. The colonial authorities have not released any casualty figures but the family of ExSolar Shipping president, Pratchett Peters, confirmed that he died in the brutal assault. _Milgrom Daily News_ reports that other important figures of galactic commerce were in attendance at the time of the attack, but can not confirm the identity of the attendees at this moment.

Our thoughts and prayers go to the Steiner-Satori family as well as the families of her guest.


	7. Chapter 7

_FORWARD! : Issue 3/96  
_

The Alliance Premiere Military Publication  
"A Review of the Citadel's Military Forces: 2196"

April 2, 2196

by Lydia Mugabe

The reconstruction of the Citadel races military forces continues. While the galaxy returns to economic stability the Citadel's forces remain dangerously over stretched and in danger of stagnation, both numerically as well as technologically. Simply put, the cost of maintaining the current level of military spending strains the ability of each race economic models at a time of increasing instability along the edges of Citadel Space. With these factors in mind, we look at the current status of the different military forces across Citadel space:

**Asari**: The Asari military, once thought to be the most advance force in the galaxy, is still in disarray after the events of the Reaper Invasion. Asari commando units are embroiled in a low intensity civil war across Asari space, as the surviving Matriarchs duel for control of the remnants of the Asari Republics. The Asari fleet retreated _en mass_ to the Citadel under the leadership of Matriarch Arthemesia who said in a recent interview, "I will not turn my guns on my sisters." The fleet, made up of "prestige" warships with the most advance war fighting technology in the galaxy, (pre-Reaper invasion) were designed to intimate any would be assailant rather than to engage in extended military campaigns. Without the Asari economy backing the fleet, no new ships have been constructed and those that survived the war depend on Alliance and Turian shipyards for maintenance in exchange for local support and technology exchanges. The Asari only lost about 20% of their total fleet strength in the war. The fleet commanders wisely chose to avoid direct combat with the bulk of the enemy forces. Now the form the core of the Citadel Defense Force.

**Elcor:** The decimation of Dekuuna by Reaper forces destroyed the bulk of the Elcor military. Most survivors are now part of the "Elcor Diaspora." Surviving family groups are spread throughout Council Space. However they have embraced a militaristic culture and transformed into staunch defenders of their new homes. Elcor volunteers form up into heavy support units as part of planetary militias, bringing a welcome upgrade in firepower against pirates, slavers and terrorists. They have earned the respect and adoration of many a colonist in this new role.

**Geth/Quarians**: The Geth/Quarian alliance changed both races. Geth units provide the bulk of the defenses for Geth/Quarian worlds as well as powerful escorts for the Merchant Fleet. Extensive defense networks anchored on powerful battlestations and backed by the combine firepower of ground installations and Geth/Quarian warships ring Quarian worlds. Of all the Citadel races, the Geth are the only ones to come back to full strength. They suffered about 20% losses to the Quarians and the Reapers) while the Quarians lost about 40% of their original strength (about 30% to the Geth/Reapers and additional 10% used as materials to construct dwellings on Rannoch. Thanks to massive Turian/Volus investments (at a 20/80 ratio) the transformation from the Migrant Fleet to the Merchant Fleet is complete. Even the smallest vessel is heavily armed with multiple layers of redundancy in all systems and enhanced cargo/weapons capacity. In turn, the Merchant Fleet boosted post-war rebuilding and economic activity by at a least 33% in the last decade. Millions of Turians owe their lives to the tons of medicines and foodstuffs delivered by the Merchant Fleet plus the evacuation of imperiled colonies freed Turian forces to take the offensive against the Reapers.

**Hanar:** The bulk of the Illuminated Primacy defenses are automated (with heavy AI/VI support) backed by elite Drell operatives. Like the Salarians, the Hanar prefer covert operations with maximum plausible deniability. The Reapers anhilated the tiny Hanar fleet. Post-war the Hanar shifted to building battle stations around key colonies backed by a rapid reaction flotillas. So far the Hanar have refused to cooperate or integrate their forces with other Citadel races.

**Humanity:** With the reconstruction of Earth and the core colonies keeping apace, more resources have been devoted to rebuilding the Alliance Military. Construction continues on new classes of ships as retrofitting of older vessels. With the abrogation of the Treaty of Farixen, the Alliance is free to build as many Dreadnaughts as it can. The fleet suffered a 33% percent loss to the Reapers, partly because the Alliance chose to engage in hit and run tactics against Reaper forces rather than trying to hold on to any one position. While some hard line Parliamentarians dream of a "7,000 ship Navy" the current socioeconomic realities of the Alliance means that won't happen any time soon.

**Krogans**: After the war, the Krogan became the Citadel's heavy hitters. While the Krogan Army continues the slow transformation from war bands to an organized military force, new elite Krogan companies made a significant difference in the war, especially in the liberation of occupied areas in Palaven (see Miracle at Palaven). Each company packs the firepower of a Alliance Marine Battalion. The Krogan have shown a deadly combination of innovation, fierceness and discipline in multiple theaters of war. Due to the complexities of post-war politics, Krogan forces are rarely called up to fight, but a Turian Commander described them as "Being like gun. You just point and watch the enemy die," to wit a Krogan company commander responded, "Heh, heh, heh!"

**Salarians: **The Reaper Invasion ended before enemy forces penetrated the borders of the Salarian Union. Lack of pressure on Salarian forces freed them to take the offensive against Reaper supply lines, conducting long range strikes against Reaper transports and harvesters thus slowing down their advance. After the war the Salarians chose to isolate themselves to a degree from galactic affairs. Many commentators suspect this is an after effect of the "Quiet Coup" where junior Dalatrasses supported by the male military establishment sidelined the pre-war leadership to support the other races in the war. How did greater galactic cooperation translate to isolation from galactic affairs is unknown but do to these factors the Salarians retain about 78% of the pre-war forces structure.

**Turians**: The Turians where the only race (aside from the Krogan, but Reaper forces did not land in strength on Tuchanka) to hold their own against Reapers and the only one to be liberated without the use of the Crucible. They managed to prevent the fall of Palaven but at a tremendous loss in ships and ground forces. The Turian fleet suffered a 67% loss rate during the war (over 6,000 warships of all types) . This has had the surprising effect of bringing the Hierarchy, the Alliance and Geth/Quarians closer together. They now taken the lead in galactic affairs, along side humanity. New construction has failed to meet delivery quoatas. Turians shipyards managed to restore 11% of the pre-war tonnage. The Turians have compensated by mounting joint operations with other races and sharing critical intel/resources. It is unknown if or when the Turians will return to full strength. Some analyst suggest that won't happen in the foreseeable future.


	8. ANN Entertaiment: ELO on the Citade

_ANN_ Entertainment News

April 15, 2196

**ELO Hits the Citadel**

by Lourdes Chadacón

TAYSERI WARD, CITADEL- Ten thousand fans of the hanar stand up comedian who goes by his soul name "Enjoys the Laughter of Others" packed the Dilinaga Concert Hall. The hanar comedian from, known to its fans as ELO, has shaken the Citadel entertainment scene with a mix of topical comedy turning every cliche about hanar culture on its head with a combination of topical humor, acerbic language and incisive pop cultural observations that fit all members of its multi-species audience. In the words of one Asari poetess, "ELO's mastery of satirical language would make Sophita T'Lene (a famous writer of comedic/erotic poetry ca. 575 BCE) both peel with laughter and turn ten shades of blue."

However, ELO's public irreverence and the use of its soul name as its face name has cause a lot of consternation among the hanar community living in the Citadel as well as multiple protest from the Hanar Illuminated Primacy and the Hanar Anti-Defamation League. One hanar diplomat, who chose to speak to ANN off the record said, "We do not speak of _it_." The Hanar Anti-Defamation League elcor representative hired to answer all ELO related questions was fired moments after his first interview:

Video of Interview "Respectfully, the hanar are deeply offended by the manner in which the artists in question has misrepresented their society and customs." The elcor receives a message on its omni-tool "Joyfully, I have secured balcony seats for ELO's next show."

Rumors about death threats from enrage harar abound but C-Sec e-crimes officer Lattia A'uril announced that, "We analyzed several zetabytes of messages directed at the artist's public addresses but the language was so polite that none of them rose above the level of sincere disgust."

ELO's "Earth: To Dry To Be Called Water" tour starts on May 2nd. All tickets to the Mars, Luna and Earth shows have already sold out.


	9. ANN Military News: Rank Reforms

_ANN_ News Desk

From Alliance News Desk on the Citadel

April 5, 2196

Alliance Military Reforms Rank Structure

By Amita Quita

The Systems Alliance Navy Defense Council approved the change in rank structure after a recent report concluded that the old system, which merged land base and naval traditions into one rank structure, caused significant confusion among allied military forces in joint operations during the war. It is part of the sweeping reforms established under the Planetary Defense Authorization Act of 2194, which authorized the expansion of the Systems Alliance military from 2% of available manpower to 5%. Proponents of the new rank system site among other benefits the integration of existing national and regional military forces into a planet wide defense structure as well as accommodation of the growing number of colonial militias garrisoning human colonies in the Traverse/Terminus Systems. The act includes the opening of new service academies and training depots across the globe to accommodate the influx of recruits. Due to Earth's economic post-war collapse and the role the Alliance military played in maintaining law and order post occupation, it has become the single largest employer in human controlled space.

Graduates of the N7 program can opt to have their ranks grandfather in or switch to the new structure until 2200.

The new Alliance Marine Rank Structure reinstates many ranks (but not all) found in pre-spaceflight land forces:

Alliance Marine Enlisted Ranks and NCOs:

**Private**: Rank given to recruits when entering basic training.

**Privater 1st Class**: Rank achieved when graduating from basic training.

**Specialist**: Rank achieved when entering a specialist school of the recruits choice. Often a title is appended to the rank to mark their specialization such as Comm Specialist, Heavy Weapons Specialist, or Drone Specialist. Specialist form the base of most marine fire teams (4 marines per section ) within a marine platoon (between 20-40 marines), operating heavy weapons, platoon communications or drone support.

**Specialist 1st Class**: Senior Specialist in charge of a marine fire team.

**Corporal**: Junior **N**on-**C**ommissioned **O**fficer (NCO).

**Sergeant**: NCO in charge of a marine squad (6-12 marines) which may include one or more fire teams.

**Gunnery Sergeant/Tech Sergeant**: Senior NCO in charge of coordinating the specialist fire teams within a platoon. Gunnery Sergeants deal with heavy weapons and artillery (mortars, grenade launchers and rocket launchers) while Tech Sergeants supervise communications and drone/mech support.

**Sergeant 1st Class**: The platoon's senior sergeant and executive officer.

Alliance Officer Ranks:

**2nd Lieutenant**: Junior Officer and recent graduate of an Alliance Officer Candidate Course. Marine 2nd Lieutenants command platoons (between 20-40 marines).

**1st Lieutenant**: Serve as executive officers in a marine company (80-200 marines and up to 32 ground vehicles). A company includes a mixture of infantry, mechanized and reconnaissance platoons or be a specialist company of artillery (called a battery) , engineers (specialist in construction and demolitions), logistics or command (a HQ company within a larger formation such as a battalion).

**Captain**: Commanding officers in charge of a company of marines. Can also serve as an executive officer at the battalion level.

**Major**: Commanding officer of a battalion, which is the smallest all arms formation in the Systems Alliance Marines. A battalion may range from 4-8 companies and may have organic air support in the form of Kodiak Drop Shuttles and Mantis Gunships. These are maintained and operated by naval personnel who work closely with their Marine counterparts and has earned them the name, "Dirt Navy" or "Mud Surfers".

**Lieutenant Colonel**: Commanding officer of a marine regiment. Prewar regiments were administrative units that handled logistics, base command and other "rear area" duties. However, the need for greater operational flexibility has brought back the "regimental combat team" concept. RCTs are made up of at least two battalions and have assigned to them a wing of gunships/shuttles for support.

**Colonel**: The most senior field officer rank. Colonels command marine Brigade Combat Teams made up of between 2-3 regiments. BCTs are the largest combat units fielded by the Alliance Marines and often carried into battle on carriers. They serve as the point of the spear in retaking human colonies from enemy occupation as well as garrisoning key installations both in space as well as planet side.

All System Alliance Flag/General officers retain their naval ranks and command both naval task forces and other larger theater command units. Tomorrow we will look at how the reforms have impacted the System Alliance Navy.

**Alliance Navy Rates Ranks**:

**Crewman-Recruit**: Junior enlisted naval rating. This is the rank achieved on recruitment. Unlike their marine counterparts, initial training is six months long and includes basic weapons training/close quarter combat, cross training in the areas of basic first aid, fire fighting and basic ship maintenance as well as the area of specialization assigned to when entering the navy.

**Crewman-Apprentice**: Rank achieved at the end of Basic Training/Specialist school. Training continues at the post under the direction of sections chiefs (senior NCOs) with an emphasis on hands on experience.

**Able Crewman**: A fully trained crewman in the area of their choice. Often referred too by their specialization such as Comm Specialist, Fireman, Gunner or Corpsman. They form the nucleus of a ship's section/department such as engineering, gunnery, med-bay or cyber-warfare/sensors.

**Alliance Navy Non-Commissioned Officer Ranks**:

**Petty Office**r: Junior NCO in charge of a department's shift.

**Petty Officer 1st Class: **Often put in charge of on post training and drills.

**Chief Petty Office**r: Executive Officer or Senior NCO in a department/section of a ship.

**Master Chief Petty Officer**: The senior NCO aboard any ship or space station. Often reports to the Captain or commanding officer of the ship or space station.

**Alliance Navy Commissioned Officer Ranks**:

**Ensign**: Rank given to recruits going through officer candidate school. Since most officer candidates do not come through the ranks, OCS can be as long as eighteen months from recruitment to graduation, not counting dedicated naval academies across the globe such as Annapolis, Portsmouth or St. Petersburg among others.

**Sub-Lieutenant**: Rank achieved upon graduation from OCS. Upon graduation they become executive officers of a ship's department or section under the direction of a "full" lieutenant.

**Lieutenant/Flight Lieutenant**: Commanding officer of a ship's section or department. Flight lieutenants are graduated from Flight School (prewar school was based at Acturus Station, dozens of flights schools have proliferated across human space to accommodate the influx of recruits) and serve as helmsmen, fighter/gunship pilots and shuttle pilots. Fighter pilots tend to refer to helmsmen and shuttle pilots as "bus drivers" and gunship pilots as "mud movers". They in turn call fighter pilots "vapor trails" or "chunky salsa" in reference to what happens when a fighter craft is destroyed by a GARDIAN laser battery. Lieutenants can also serve as Navigators/Executive Officers in frigates, corvettes or command military transports.

**Lieutenant Commander**: Usually serve as Navigators/Executive Officers of larger ships (carriers, cruisers and dreadnaughts) or command frigates.

**Captain**: Captains command individual vessels from frigate to dreadnaughts. Even if the individual vessel is the flagship of a task force or fleet under the command of a "flag" officer, the ship itself is still under the command of the captain. Naval tradition also holds that the commander of any vessel will be refereed to as "captain" regardless of actual rank, and be accorded the privileges and the responsibilities of the position. The marine equivalent is the rank of Colonel.

**Alliance Military Flag/General Ranks**: All officers, regardless of whether they came up through the marine or naval rank system switch to the naval rank system when reaching the "flag" or general rank status. The Alliance top brass has fought to keep the system intact even if it causes confusion among allied military forces citing tradition and unity of command. Critics within the military (and supporters of the Alliance Marines outside the system) counter that this is a way to remind the marines of their status as the "junior" service.

**Rear Admiral**: The junior flag officer often in charge of reconnaissance flotillas (made up of frigate wolf packs of between 3-6 frigates), or command rear area depots, space stations and training facilities.

**Vice Admiral**: Officers in charge of cruiser squadrons or marine divisions (such as the 103rd Marine Division) or Naval Offices such as the Alliance Office of Naval Intelligence (AONI), Alliance Office for Research and Development (OR&D), or logistics for key sectors/fleets.

**Admiral**: Officers in charge of entire fleets, such as the Fifth Fleet (Acturus Station).

**Fleet Admiral (of the Alliance)**: The top officer in the Alliance reporting directly to the Alliance Prime Minister and/or the Alliance Defense Council.


	10. ANN News Now: Terminus in Chaos

_ANN_ Headlines Now

April 19, 2196

**Terminus Gripped by Chaos**

By Iris Dunnigan

MILGROM, BEKENSTEIN- Majors spasms of violence have hit multiple worlds in the Terminus systems. While criminal activity is rampant in this sector of the galaxy, it has not seen this surge in conflict in years:

**Terceo**: Aid workers found the bodies of over three hundred batarias in a shallow pit at the edge of the a refugee camp. Reports from survivors indicate that batarian death squads rounded up "traitors", force them to dig the pit and executed them. Many of the bodies had placards around their necks with the words, "We shall rise from Dark Spaces" written on them. The workers found fifty seven children and teens among the dead.

**Chav**: The world's third largest city, Jarvis, entered its eight day of rioting as gangs of human youths attacked alien owned business with home made incendiaries. The latest round of violence was triggered by the ritual murder and decapitation of a human couple over a week ago. Extranet messages from rioters blame the police for the lack of protection of humans in the colony. Graffitti sporting the logo, "Neo-Terra" appeared in many stores looted by the rioters. The colonial authority have sent militia reinforcements backed by Elcor heavy units into the city to stem the violence. Alliance investigators denied any connection between the riots and the terrorist group Neo-Terra are linked to a series of murders of alien nationals on Earth during the last ten years.

**Vortun**: Galactic markets reacted to the news of the murder of Tillian Kol, head of the Vortun Platinum Trading Ltd. with a run on platinum. Tillain Kol was found shot to death in his mansion on the Valley-High suburbs of Vortun's capital. Local police spokesperson Amanda Balin said, "We will not comment on an ongoing investigation. It is up to the Colonial Prosecutor to decide which details will be released to the public."

**Korlus**: Fighting rages across the planet as factions from the defunct Blue Suns mercenary company vie for control of key sectors in the southern hemisphere. The fighting started eighteen months ago when a batarian lead faction claimed control of former Blue Suns territory. Turian and human factions repelled the initial assault but banded with the invaders against a wave of tank bred krogan who attacked their combine flank. The truce ended when the turian and human leaders joined the krogan against the invading batarians.

Diplomatic sources on the Citadel fear that these inter-species conflicts will spill over into Citadel worlds with mix populations of locals and war refugees. They also fear further disruptions to Citadel space markets if the flow of raw materials suffer further disruptions. Many Citadel worlds are still rebuilding from the carnage of the Reaper Invasion of 2186.


	11. ANN News Desk: Disaster to Wrill

_ANN News Desk_

_From Alliance News Desk on the Citadel___

_April 22, 2196___

**Disaster on Wrill**__

_By Amita Quita___

**PRESIDIUM, CITADEL**_-__Representatives from the Krogan Confederacy are demanding swift action from the Citadel Council in the wake of a nuclear attack on the settlement of Gita in the planet Wrill. Seismic and orbital sensors recorded an explosion in excess of fifty kilotons (50kt) at ground level. The explosion occurred during a meeting between ambassadors from the Confederacy and leaders of local Krogan clans. The meeting was part of larger diplomatic effort by the Confederacy to bring more krogans into its sphere of influence under a political agreement struck with the Council that recognizes the Confederacy as the representative of the krogan in galactic affairs in exchange for a tight population control scheme._

Early casualty estimates put the dead at over fifteen thousand krogan and vorcha living within the Gita's city limit. In addition to the death of civilians and krogan leaders a Council observer, Dialo Amin also perished in the attack. The death of Amin shook not only the Citadel diplomatic core, but also brought an angry response from Tarkugan Clan Chief Turtman:

"Dalio Amin was a friend of Clan Tarkugan and a member of my krantt. I will personally send to the Void whoever is behind this. I swear it by clan and krantt!"

Dialo Amin earned a Star of Terra, as well as Clan Tarkugan's loyalty, by his dogged defense of a Tarkugan's troop transport en route to Terra Nova. Amin downed three Oculi before ramming a fourth that made a run at the transport. Amin ejected from his fighter and joined the krogan ground side. He impressed his korgan allies by his willingness to fight along side them armed with nothing more than a heavy pistol.

In response to the Confederay's demands the Citadel Council authorized a full investigation into the matter. Councilor Sparatus offered his condolences and pledged that, "Those responsible for this heinous crime will be brought to swift and irrevocable justice."


	12. ANN News Desk: Sanctions Blocked

_ANN News Desk_

From Alliance News Desk on the Citadel

June 1, 2196

**Sanction Blocked**

by Amita Quita

**PRESIDIUM, CITADEL**-Anonymous sources with links to the Council report that the Turian and Human councilors blocked an attempt by Councilor Tevos to impose financial sanctions on Thompson-Ramos Security Services, a security contractor with multiple contracts on the Verge and throughout the Terminus systems in the wake of a recent battle in the Imri system. ANN information partners have secured footage of TR Security warships engaging unknown ships near the system's mass relay. Our experts claim that the unknown vessels are similar to the type of armed transports used by pirates throughout the Terminus systems. Representatives for the company have yet to make a statement on the recent battle and the company's extranet page lists its CEO, Theodore Thompson-Ramos, is on an extended leave of absence.

In other news, a new batarian political group, the Batarian Assembly, has petition the Council for recognition and aid. Their extranet site claims that the group goal is to rebuild Khar'Shan free of the influence of the old Hegemony. Their slogan is, "A Free World For A Free People!" The Council has offered no official response to this request, but representatives for the Turian and Human government released a joint statement in which, "We hope to reestablish links with the batarian community and hope to see the batarian restored to their rightful place in the galactic community."


	13. ANN News Desk: Raid on Lorek

_ANN News Desk_

From Alliance News Desk on the Citadel

June 6, 2196

**Raid on Lorek**

by Amita Quita

**PRESIDIUM, CITADEL**- Images from a recent Torkugan' battle group raid on a batarian terrorist facility on the outskirts of Lorek's capital purport to show a vast bomb factory. Documents attached to the video showed plans for all manner of explosive devices, from small chemical explosives that can be carried on a vest or backpack to massive shuttle bombs designed to level entire city blocks. One particular device was labeled a "Element Zero Enhanced Fussion Bomb." We asked Alliance Marine Col. Michelle Andrade (ret.) if such a weapons was feasible.

"When humanity discovered the existence of element zero, some governments tried to enhance their legacy nuclear stockpiles by using the energy released in a fission or fusion reaction to power a massive mass effect field. Theoretically such a device could easily exceed the one hundred megaton upper limit in modern fusion devices, but as far as I know no human government succeeded, nor did the Alliance or any government in Citadel, so this weapon remains in its conceptual stage. Even then, such weapons are banned by the Citadel Accords on Weapons of Mass Destruction and the building or deploying of such a weapon would be considered a war crime and a crime against all sentient species."

A second video surfaced a few hours later showing an engagement between the krogan battlegroup and Jalnor's military police. As seen in the video, the krogan ambushed the incoming forces then led a strong counterattack that dispersed the rest. When interviewed by a ANN information partner about the raid Clan Chief Turtman said, "We remember Wrill. We keep our promises."


	14. ANN News Desk: Crisis on Lorek Intesifie

_ANN News Desk_

From Alliance News Desk on the Citadel

June 16, 2196

**"Crisis" on Lorek Intensifies**

by Amita Quita

**CITADEL, PRESIDIUM**- In a surprise move, the Citadel Council classified the Krogan Expeditionary Forces on Lorek as "Council Peacekeepers" amidst increased fighting in the capital. Fighting intensified after a new group calling itself, "The Daughters of Esan" (See: Lorek, History), launched an assassination and sabotage campaign against high caste members of the planetary government. Dozens died within on the night of June 11. Within hours, gruesome pictures of dead mid and high level government officials flooded the extranet along side explicit reports on abuses (most of a sexual nature) by these officials of their asari slaves. The colonial government responded with massive dragnets, public executions and airstrikes on the slums of the city inhabited by lower caste batarians and non-batarian sentients.

Meanwhile the krogan expanded their positions on the outskirts of Jalnor, the colonial capital, and set up refugee camps for those escaping the fighting. Ga'vor L'icos, the head of Lorek's Colonial Authority, accused krogan forces of, "Establishing sanctuaries for insurrectionist, anarchist and law breakers." To wit Clan Chief Turtman, current leader of the KEF, replied, "He is more than welcome to inspect the camps for himself. We will be waiting with guns ready."

Ga'vor L'icos also leveled similar accusations at the Citadel Council. In response the Council released the following statement:

The Citadel Council is deeply concerned at the news emerging from Lorek. The history of the world is one filled with inter-species conflict. The krogan, as a Council Member species, are in the best position to monitor the situation and render help to the civilians caught in the crossfire. We invite all parties to agree to an immediate ceasefire and initiate negotiations to resolve any and all unresolved issues at the root of the current conflict. 


	15. ANN News: Asari School Bombed

_ANN News Desk_

From Alliance News Desk on the Citadel

June 17, 2196

**Asari School Bombed**

by Amita Quita

**CITADEL, KITHOI WARD**- Minutes ago, a massive explosion shook the Larathos Institution on Kithoi Ward. Larathos was the first school on the Citadel to cater to the children of Asari diplomats, politicians and business leaders. Video shot seconds before the explosion (cue shaky omni-tool video of several asari girls posing for a snapshot) shows a shuttle parking in front of the school while parents pick up their children. Several seconds later the shuttle explodes (the camera shakes under the blast of the explosion, mix of wounded from different species as well as blood splatter in different colors, mostly blue stain the floor among the smoking debris ) causing as of yet an unknown number of casualties. C-sec deployed a quick reaction team to the area and are evacuating the entire K-100 block around the school.

ANN News will bring you more about the story as it develops. Our prayers go out to the victims of this attack.


	16. ANN Timeline for June 22,2196

_ANN_: **Timeline** with Richard Garrett

_ANN_ Central Studios, Vancouver, North American Union

**Richard Garrett**: This is Sunday, June 26, 2186 and welcome to _Timeline_, I'm your host Richard Garrett. Violence rocked the Citadel this week, with the bombing of Larathos Institution for young asari. No specific group has claimed responsibility although multiple extranet sites associated with batarian extremist celebrated the attack and called for further terrorists activities in retaliation for what they perceive as the Council's war on the batarian world of Lorek. However the batarian community at large has condemned the bombings repeatedly over the past couple of days. The Batarian Assembly, a political coalition of batarian leaders, put out this statement yesterday:

(Image of Batarian Spokesperson appears on screen)

Batarians everywhere are disgusted, angered and saddened by the vile attack on children. Some of those children come from caring, loving unions between batarians and asari, making these young women our daughters, sisters and friends. Each life taken ins such a cowardly manner diminishes all of us regardless of race or place of origin. We pledge ourselves to do whatever we can to heal the wounds of this tragedy and resolve to never forget. We stand against these cowards and their acts, they will find no place in the free world for a free people.

That was Mr. Jatak, spokesperson for the Batarian Assembly and our guest here today.

(Camera zooms out to show Garrett and Jatak siting across a table in the _Timeline_ studios)

Welcome to the program Mr. Jatak.

**Jatak**: Glad to be here Richard I only wish it was under better circumstances.

**Richard Garrett**: So do I. First all of, explain what is the Batarian Assembly and what do you mean by a quote, "a free world for a free people"?

**Jatak**: The Batarian Assembly is a broad coalition of leaders drawn from all sectors of the batarian diaspora. The thing you and your audience have to understand, and this ties in to our slogan, is that under the Hegemony, everyone, from the ruling oligarchs to the lowliest slave was chained to the system. The Hegemony was a self-perpetuating machine of state that came about as a reaction to the discovery of that we were not alone in the universe. Over the course of decades every single institution, from schools to religion was integrated into the caste system and made to service the State. And the greatest sin of all was to turn the traditional system of criminal justice and debt payment through service to the injured party into a brutal form of slavery, not that there is any other sort, that underpinned the entire construct. We were told that all other aliens were both a threat and yet only worthy of being our servants. In the end, we all payed the price for arrogance built into the system.

**Richard Garrett:** How so?

**Jatak:** When the Reapers came, we were alone, with no allies or friends. Worst of all, our government knew of the Reapers existence and actively experimented with their technology which lead to the mass indoctrination of our leaders. The result is that today, ten years after invasion, our world remains lost.

**Richard Garrett**: Why has it taken so long for not only the batarian diaspora, with admittedly limited resources, but for the galactic community as a whole to focus on Khar'shan?

**Jatak**: Like I said, we made a lot of enemies and the galactic community's focus has been on reconstruction of the Council's core worlds. Earth alone lost a full one third of its pre-war population, over three billion souls. Palaven losses reached forty percent of pre-war population estimates. Add to this the utter destruction of the batarian government and the rifts opened by the diaspora and it is a miracle we managed to pull together as we have. The terrorist who attacked the Larathos school are but one faction clinging to the old ways, ways most of us have rejected as self-destructive and evil.

**Richard Garrett**: Mr. Jatak, and I mean no disrespect, but could you give us an insight into the thinking behind attacks such as the one on the Citadel?

**Jatak**: Tyranny thrives on enemies, Richard. A tyrant needs external enemies to focus his people's attention away from his own atrocities. The Hegemony needed an external enemy and humanity, with its aggressive expansion polices and staunch anti-slavery views, born out of a long and painful history with slavery, became the perfect enemy for the Hegemony to project itself upon. But tyrants are nothing more than a bullies, and like many a bully also cowards. Fear and thirst for power are the prime motivators then as now. When humanity entered the galactic community, the Hegemony saw an easy target. Yet, humanity fought back with a ferocity they were unprepared for. Torfan put the fear of the gods into our leaders . The failure of at Terra Nova and the Alliance entry into the Council compounded the size of the problem.

**Richard Garrett:** Speaking of Terra Nova, what did the Hegemony hoped to accomplish by wiping out an entire human colony?

**Jatak:** As I understand it, the oligarchs hoped to exploit the "Eden Prime" effect on human colonization. They thought that the destruction of Terra Nova would halt or even reverse human colonization efforts.

**Richard Garrett:** And what if the Alliance chose to go to war with the Hegemony instead?

**Jatak:** Then humanity would fight a war on two fronts, against the Hegemony on one side and the Geth in the other, a war, I may add, that would unify the batarian people against a common enemy. After decades of endless propaganda it would have been easy, all to easy, to convince our people that this was some sort of false flag operation by the Alliance to start a war against us.

**Richard Garrett:** I see. Well, stay with us, as we continue this fascinating interview with Mr. Jatak after the break.


	17. ANN Timeline for June 22,2196 (p2)

_ANN_: **Timeline** with Richard Garrett

_ANN_ Central Studios, Vancouver, North American Union

**Richard Garrett:** Welcome back to the program. We continue our interview with Mr. Jatak, spokesperson for the Batarian . Jatak, why do you say to those critics who fear that by granting support to your group the Council is taking sides in a batarian civil war? After all, the Council has stayed away from intervening in the asari conflict, a conflict involving one of the Council's founding races, why should they treat the batarians any differently?

**Jatak**: The situations are very different, Richard. The situation in asari space is fluid, with multiple groups claiming leadership from one moment to the next. Every attempt by the Council to set up negotiations has failed because there is no unified entity to negotiated with. Council negotiators have literally come under fire by multiple factions in that conflict. The Assembly brings together the many voices of the batarian diaspora and welcomes Council help, in its many forms, from technical advisers to policy experts, with the understanding that any decision ultimately rests on the hands of the batarian people.

**Richard Garrett**: Still, as you said, their are factions that are opposed to the Assembly's agenda. Many of them hold Balak, the man responsible for the attempt against Terra Nova, as a sort of messianic symbol, a representative of what batarians should aspire to.

**Jatak**: Balak was a coward and a fool. Do you know what he did the moment the Battle of Earth was over? He turned around our remaining warships, including the last dreadnaught, and went straight back to Khar'shan, calling on every batarian refugee to join him in reclaiming our home world. Thousands of ships followed, most of them civilians and guess what happened? They "caught" the Reapers retreating from our world. A paltry hundred or so damaged, outdated warships, with thousands of civilian craft in tow ran head long into a Reaper fleet, again, without any allies. The result? The Reapers open fire on the fleet as they jumped into of the system. Each Reaper warship destroyed dozens of ships, military and civilian alike. Thousands, perhaps ten of thousands died over the skies of our home world and Balak? He rammed the dreadnaught against a Reaper. At least he destroyed in the process.

**Richard Garrett**: Sounds very much like what happened to the quarians on Rannoch?

**Jatak**: The situations are similar, but not the same. The difference is that quarians chose peace at the right time. Sadly, the outliers among us have not. The quarians have not only resettled Rannoch, but welcomed the geth back into the fold, and now are poised to become a full member race of the Council. In spite of the bloody history between the quarians and their creations, they managed through supreme effort on their part and the full support of the galactic community to rise above that history. And speaking of the quarians, I'm happy to read to you this message I received on my way to the studio from their government:

(The image changes to show words in white letters on the screen. Jatak reads them aloud.)

The quarian people pledge our full support to the batarian cause. We know, like few others, the pain of a people without a homeland and the burden imposed by past transgressions. Therefore, we will make available the full resources of the Merchant Fleet to the rebuilding of Kar'shan and the restoration of the batarian people. All species deserve the right of redemption, rebirth and freedom. Keelah se'lai.

**Richard Garrett**: That is a powerful statement of support, but the fact remains that retaking Khar'shan will take an army.

(Images of long lines at Assembly recruiting stations pop up on screen).

An army that by some reports is already fighting in places like Lorek. Are the batarians willing to kill one another to achieve their goals? Is this not another civil war?

**Jatak**: We have and continue to invite our brothers and sisters to lay down their arms, abandon the old ways of thinking and join us in restoring the batarian people's place in the galaxy. However, it would be negligent of us to ignore the suffering of our brethren under the yoke of dictators. Worst still fail to stand up to terrorists. Sadly, all species in Council space have faced similar problems. For example, the turians faced down separatists and the Alliance regularly fought against supremacists groups like Cerberus and Neo-Terra. We can only hope that these individuals open their eyes and chose peaceful discussion over violent action.

**Richard Garrett**: What about Khar'shan? Reports indicate that it is still infected by the remnants of the Reaper invasion.

**Jatak**: Those reports are accurate, and we are preparing to deal with them when the time comes.

**Richard Garrett**: Well that is all the time we have for now. If you wish to know more about the Batarian Assembly, you can go to our extranet site click on Timeline:Batarian Assembly. You can also post your questions about this and other subjects to Mr. Jatak on our extranet forums. After the break we will talk to our panel of experts about this and other news of the week.


	18. ANN Timeline for June 22,2196 (p3)

_ANN_: **Timeline** with Richard Garrett

_ANN_ Central Studios, Vancouver, North American Union

**Richard Garrett**: Welcome back to the program. Now we turn to our regular panel of experts and reporters to comment on this week's events. With us in the studio are Lydia Mugabe professor of military history and contributor to_ FORWARD!_, the Alliance premier military publication, Jakob Johansen, author of _Colonial Commerce_ and from the Citadel, ANN's own Amita Quita. Let's start with you,Lydia. Do you think the Alliance should throw their support behind this new initiative to restore a batarian government?

**Lydia Mugabe**: While it does pose some risks I believe that, yes, the Alliance should back the new Batarian Assembly. The chance to stabilize the Terminus systems is one we simply can not ignore.

**Richard Garrett: **But Amita, besides the turians, who else is backing the Assembly?

**Amita Quita**: According to my sources, the salarians are on board, quietly and behind the scenes. The Citadel Tower is rife with rumors of backroom arms deals and increasing STG deployments into the Terminus Systems.

**Richard Garrett**: Rumors are not the same as confirmed reports, Amita.

**Amita Quita**: When it comes to salarians, they are as close as you ever get, Richard. This is the Salarian Union way of saying that they are backing the Assembly without having to acknowledge it publicly.

**Jakob Johansen**: What really worries me is the news that the Council is investigating Thompson-Ramos Security, the largest security firm in the Traverse and the Terminus Systems in connection with the events of the Imri system.

**Richard Garrett**: How so?

**Jakob Johansen**: TRS has security and training contracts with dozens of colonies throughout the Traverse and Terminus systems and was key in defending these colonies against raiders and slavers. If the Council sanctions or forces the Alliance to annul the company's charter who would take over? I doubt any other security firm will be as effective or as trusted as TRS.

**Lydia Mugabe**: And to add to Jakob's concerns, the company's CEO, Theodore Thompson-Ramos has all but disappeared. That does not bode well for the future of the company or the security of the those colonies that have standing contracts with it. The Alliance can no commit to support the Assembly in any meaningful way if it also has to fill the void left by TRS and deal with other deployments.

**Richard Garrett**: Do we know more about what happened in Korlus, Amita?

**Amita Quisa**: Only that turian and mercenary forces engaged a batarian force on the ground and in space. The turians do not discuss the specifics of their operations and the government of Korlus has ignored all information requests.

**Richard Garrett**: So, Lydia, do you think the Alliance should still support the Assembly even if it stretches its resources?

**Lydia Mugabe**: Yes, I still do. The Alliance can provide training, technical support and other forms of aid. And we just heard from Mr. Jatak that the quarian's are throwing in the Merchant Fleet into the mix. That alone will give them a powerful logistical advantage.

**Richard Garrett**: I'm surprised that the quarians would make such a bold statement. Any particular reason behind it, Amita?

**Amita Quita**: Clout, Richard. The quarians have been vying for a seat on the Council since the end of the war. While the Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy are more than willing to grant them a seat, asari and salarians are strongly opposed to the quarian demand that the geth be granted associate race status and full legal recognition along side organics.

**Jakob Johansen**: The Merchant Fleet is the single most powerful economic entity in the Terminus systems and has made significant in roads into Council's space commerce after the war. Without quarian and geth assistance, dozens of worlds would still be in ruin, most of the turians.

**Richard Garrett**: So you believe that this is their way of strengthening their bargaining position with the Council?

**Amita Quita**: I believe so, yes. Changes in laws governing AIs are long overdue. No one, not even the geth are questioning the need for strict controls when it comes to the creation of _new_ AIs but the geth have been around over three hundred years and have earned the right to join the galactic community.

**Richard Garrett**: Well, the Council has scheduled another vote on the subject for later this year, we will see what happens then. Thank you to our panel for their time and insight on the week's new. Now we turn to the last section of the program, News Notes.

(Camera zooms on Richard Garrett)

**Richard Garrett**: The week closed with a visit by Admiral Shepard to Laranthos Institution. In a rare public appearance with his eldest daughter, Miranda, the Admiral addressed the assembled crowd in the schools auditorium. He praised the courage of vowed that those responsible for the attack on the school would be brought to justice. He then visited Huerta Memorial where Urdnot Krall, the longest serving faculty member of the school, recuperates from injuries suffered during the attack. Mister Krall, as he is affectionately called by more than one generation of asari students, recently celebrated five hundred years of service to the school. Mr. Krall suffered extensive third and fourth degree burns and deep lacerations to the upper torso and arms, injuries that would have killed most krogan or force them into a state commonly referred to as_ blood rage_. Yet, Mr. Krall retain his composure and led his students to safety. Our hats off to Urdnot Krall for his courage and dedication and we join his students in wishing him a prompt recuperation. That is all for this show, hope to see you all next week.


	19. The Written Word

Mass Entertainment Broadcasting Studios, The Presidium, Citadel, July 5, 2196

**Auramie J'Adala**: Welcome to _The Written Word_, your weekly tour of the galactic literary scene, from fast pace action thrillers to classics from across Citadel week I am happy to announce the long awaited followup to_ Walking with Primitives_, _Songs of the Young,_ from none other than Javik, the last living Prothean, will hit the shelves on October 1st to coincide with the tenth anniversary of the end of the Reaper Invasion. To talk more about the book and its illusive author we have with us today Gotham Galactic Chief Editor, Hirate Hitomi. Welcome to our humble corner of the Citadel.

**Hirate Hitomi**: Glad to be here Auramie.

**Auramie**: And I am delighted to have you here. Lets get right to it, shall we? I read the excerpts and I found myself delightfully surprised by them. I expect more of Mr. Javik's wry, sardonic humor and insightful commentary on the status of the galaxy yet I noticed a softening of the tone and even his voice. What let to this change, Hitomi?

**Hitomi**: I try to avoid putting words into the mouths of my clients, but as Mr. Javik told me when he announced he was working on his second book, "Sometimes you have to stop talking and listen," and after nearly a decade of traveling among the "young" as he calls us, he done a lot of listening.

**Auramie**: Since you brought it up, Hitomi, its been a while since we heard anything from Mr. Javik. Most thought he only had one book in him.

**Hitomi**: Oh no! This book is, in fact, volume one in a long series of books about his travels. You have to understand that _Walking with Primitives_, which wrote with the assistance of Dr. T'Soni, Admiral Shepard and the fine crew of Gotham Galactic, was an attempt to grapple with reality he and everyone else in the galaxy found themselves in after the Reaper Invasion.

**Auramie**: In his case the end of two wars.

**Hitomi**: That's very true, Auramie. Mr. Javik went into cryogenic sleep at the end of the Reaper war on the Prothean Empire, and woke up to find the galaxy yet again under attack by the Reapers, and _Walking with Primitives_ reflects that.

**Auramie**: If that's the case, what does this new book bring to the table?

**Hitomi**: This book is more than just a comment on current events. It embodies a unique perspective on, well, all of us. Now, we are all familiar with the concept of the _foreign correspondent_ that is a member of a culture or species that goes among the members of a another, say an asari among humans or a human among turians and serves as a translator of sorts helping the target audience understand the other. However that tends to create a sort of theme park version of that culture, an exaggeration focusing on the aspects each culture have in common and those which are extremely distant from our expectations. That leaves a huge gulf of understanding between these two extremes. A gulf that can lead to unfortunate circumstances. However, Mr. Javik is that foreign correspondent speaking to us about us, or more to the point, listening to us and through his eyes and ears I believe the reader will discover amazing things about themselves and each other. Mr. Javik is a link not only to the Protheans but all the galactic generations that have come before us.

**Auramie**: Talking about links to the past, the excerpt includes the chapter titled, "Look on my works, ye mighty, and despair!" a clear allusion to Shelley's poem. He talks at length about his visits to museums, archeological sites and even the Prothean Archives on Mars with a, what appeared to me, a mix of melancholy and even bitterness.

**Hitomi**: I would not so far as to try to deduce my client's mental state, but I do believe that he, again, offers a unique perspective on the past and through that lens a profound look at our present and our future.

**Auramie**: One thing I found curious is that he has never visited the hanar home world of Kahje. Is that because the hanar still worship the Protheans as creator-deities

**Hitomi**: Mr. Javik's relationship with the Illuminated Primacy has been complicated, not unlike the shock all races felt when they discovered that they were not alone in the universe. It has taken some time to arrange a formal visit and I am happy to report that the official launch of _Songs of the Young_ will be in Kahje as part of the hanar celebrations to mark the anniversary of the end of the Reaper Invasion.

**Auramie**: That is very good news indeed. I am sure that the hanar will be overjoyed. In their own way, of course.

**Hitomi**: It will certainly be a treat for the millions of hanar fans of Mr. Javik work.

**Auramie**: And with that we close this chapter of the show, I hope you join us next week for a look at the new Young Adult action series, _Galaxy Next_, about a group of adolescent turians propelled into a new galaxy by a newly discovered mass relay. Far from home they confront a host of new alien environments, threats and civilizations. Until then we will you here at _The Written Word_.


End file.
